Greek Lightning (Daughter of Lighting, Savior of Olympus)
by reverend hale 69
Summary: Desiree always thought she was normal, but she found out she's the daughter of the God Zeus and destined to save the world... and the gods.
1. Chapter 1

"I have another child," Zeus boomed, his voice echoing through the meeting chamber. He reached behind his throne and bought out a small bundle of fabric. Hera frowned. "Zeus!"  
Zeus pulled the fabric away from the baby's face. "Her name is Desiree Zera Fay"  
Hera,smiled and tickled the baby under the chin. "Whilst she is not my daughter," she said, "I love her already."  
Then she leant forward and kissed the baby on its head. "I bless this child.:  
She said.  
Ares, on her left, echoed this statement. "I bless this child."  
They were repeated by all the gods. "I bless this child."  
The baby glowed with a white light. "She will be our saviour!" Zeus proclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Our saviour."

"There is a great darkness coming and we will need her to be strong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Desiree**

I walked through the corridors of my school, trying to ignore the stares I was receiving from the students in the classrooms. I hid behind my long, blond hair, my bright green eyes darting ahead of me. I was all alone in the corridor. I was late to school because I had to rescue a kitten from a tree. It didn't want to leave me, so I tucked it into my bag, where it snuggled into my jersey and slept.

I gently pushed open my classroom door, and the teacher stopped talking.

"I'm so sorry, Ms!" I apologised.

Ms Valazquez sighed. "Take a seat, Fay. I'll let you off this time."

Whispers from the students. Ms Valazquez didn't usually let lateness go unnoticed.

I flashed a smile of thanks to her teacher, and sat. Immediately the girl to my left, Hannah, lent towards me. "How was your weekend?"

"Okay, I guess," I replied. Hannah wasn't a friend, but she was always trying to strike up a conversation with me. Which was weird, because she was part of the popular group.

"That's great. Your hair's amazing,by the way."

"Thank you, Hannah. But we have to listen now."

Hannah looked surprised. "Okay..."

"Miss Fay, can you answer this equation?"

I looked at the board. It was easy for me, despite the fact that this was extension. "Two x must be multiplied by two hundred and seventy one, right?"

"That is correct." The teacher wrote it down.

There was a meow. I froze, silently praying the kitten to be quiet. She would get into trouble!

My hand shot up. "May I go to the bathroom, Ms Valazquez?"

"Of course, darling."

I stood, grabbing my bag. There was another meow as I raced out of the door.

"Please be quiet, honey," I whispered to the kitten.

I reached the bathroom, and carefully unzipped my bag. The kitten uncurled itself and gazed at me with bright green eyes that reminded me of my own.

"C'mere, sweetie," I said as I picked it up. It yawned, its tiny teeth glinting in the sunlight. And… ooh, growing. I yelped and walked backwards, trying to back away from it. It snarled and leaped. "No!" I whispered, grabbing its neck and pulling it down. It made a growly-whimpering sound, then rolled over, nuzzling its face against my cheek. I am irresistible to animals. I giggled and stroked its back. It looked like a sabre tooth tiger. And it was, like, in love with me! How cute is that?  
I lept onto the tiger's back, leaning down low. "Take me anywhere, little tiger," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ~~ sorry 4 talking sk much time to update lolzz**

The country-side simply flew by and my long, shiny blonde hair blew back in the wind. The kitten was soft under my smooth, tanned unblemished skin. I shook my hair and smiled. The tiger slowed down as we neared A hill. "Where are we?" I gasped, pursing my Lips. "Wow, I feel at Home here already." It was true. I did feel at home, a warmth that warmed me like no other warmth had warmed me before. The trees really were Greener than the ones back where I lived in my orphanage. "My, little tiger," I said. "Where are we?" the tiger growled and I could hear its voice in my mind. We are at Camp-Half-Blood, a safe place for people like you. "What do you mean, people like me?" I gasped, but before the tiger could answer, something shot it! I screamed and sank to my knees, clutching at the dust as it dissolved. A boy ran over the hill, clutching a bow and arrow. "Are you Okay." I shook my head, willing the dust to come back together and be my little tiger again. It did and the Tiger appeared. "How did you do that?" the Boy asked in confusion. "No one can bring the dead back to life! It is impossible!" "Maybe I am not nobody," I said, Smiling happily and running my hands over the tigers body. "I shall go to camp now." Don't ask me how I suddenly knew about the camp, I just did. I think it was like the power of prophecy, or something. "But Monsters cannot come into camp!" The boy yelled, frowning. "She can for me," I replied, brushing him off. The tiger could, and as I walked into the Camp, everyone stopped to look at me. A girl with bright red hair came running out of a cave. Before she could say anything, I turned to the boy I had shouted at. "Sorry for shouting at you," I said graciously, smiling at him. The red haired girl halted before me. "It is the girl I have been dreaming about! She cried. "It is Desiree Zera Fay! She will be all of our saviours!" I gasped, placing a hand over my heart. "But… it can't be! I'm so hopeless at everything - me saving the world? It can't be?" And then, I am ashamed to say, I Fainted.


End file.
